Brokenhearted
by xXGlamDirectionerXx
Summary: Jade and Beck have been dating for nearly 3 years. Jade accuses him off something and they are no more. BADE! Minor Language. *COMPLETE*
1. Prologue

Chapter 1

**(A/N- I'm back with another awesome story. This one is called Brokenhearted and it's a Bade Hurt/Comfort fic. I won't tell you what it's about because you'll have to find out yourself)**

**Jade's POV**

If you thought me and Beck were the perfect couple, think again. Every day, me and Beck fight about something, anything. Sometimes it's something serious and other times it's just stupid, random stuff. Today though it was so serious that it pulled us apart.

I walked though Hollywood Arts hallway heading straight towards the Janitors Closet. That place had become sort of my hideaway whenever things went wrong and today something REALLY went wrong.

I sat on the floor in the Janitors Closet and started cutting up the janitors trash can. I carried on for about 15 minutes, when there was a knock on the door. I got up off the floor to answer it.

Standing behind the door was Tori, Beck, Andre and Cat. "What do you want" I said grouchily while standing in the doorway to stop them coming in. "We just wanted to see what was up" Beck said

Suddenly, I felt myself sizzle with rage. How dare he have the cheek to say he was 'just seeing what was up'

"You should know what's up with me!" I screamed at him

"I do" he said "I just wanted to apologize"

"Apology NOT accepted" I retorted, still bubbling with rage

You see Beck broke up with me and now has the cheek to apologize. IT WAS HIS FAULT….

TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Accusations

Chapter 2- Accusations

**(A/N- I'm sorry if the last chapter confused you. This chapter is the actual START of the story. Chapter 1 was the prologue. Sorry for not making that clear. Anyway on to the story)**

**Jade POV**

I walked through the door of Hollywood Arts high school to find people getting things out of their lockers, dancing singing. It was a normal day a school. I walked up to my scissor-covered locker and found Robbie standing there.

"Hi Jade" he said, in typical Robbie fashion "may I say that you look beautiful today" he said politely

"Go away, dork" I shouted

"Ahhh, did the wicked witch get up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" Rex retorted

Jade's response to Rex's question was to pull Rex's arm off.

"Owww, the wicked witch pulled my arm off!" Rex squealed

Jade just smirked and gave Robbie Rex's arm.

**General POV**

Beck and Tori were beside Tori's locker chatting. Jade was earwigging her boyfriend and arch-rival's conversation.

"Last night was fun wasn't it?" Tori said, smiling at Beck

"Yeah, do you want to do it again tonight?" Beck said, obviously not realizing that his girlfriend was standing not 3 feet away and was hearing every single word.

"Yeah sure, make sure you got the stuff" Tori replied

After that last comment, Jade got furious and stormed over to Tori and Beck.

"Beck, how DARE YOU!" Jade screamed

"What did I do?" Beck asked his now INCREDIBLY angry girlfriend in a cool tone

"You cheated on me with that slut" Jade screamed so loud that it caused the whole hallway to turn around and stare at them.

"I didn't" You could tell Beck was getting angry now

"Yes you did" Jade carried on "I heard you talking about what you did last night"

"What did we do?" Tori asked obviously getting agitated now

"You did it!" Jade screamed at her boyfriend and enemy

"We didn't!" Tori screamed back

"You what" Beck said, his voice regaining calmness "Jade, we are OVER!"

To Be Continued…..


	3. Found Out

Chapter 3- Found out

**(I'm back with another AMAZING installment of Brokenhearted.)**

**Jade POV**

I walked away trying not cry but Beck called me back.

"Oh, so now you want me to come crawling back?" I said with rage "Well I'm not gonna"

"IF I had cheated on you. It wouldn't matter because YOU cheated on ME!" Beck said

"When?" I asked now confused

"You kissed Robbie!" Beck screeched at his now ex-girlfriend

"It was a bloody STAGE KISS!" I screamed back, not happy at his accusations

"AND…..You kissed Andre" Beck retorted

I froze on the spot. How did he know about that? Me and Andre had sworn that we would never tell anyone or even speak of it again. So how had Beck found out?

"How do you know about that?" I asked him

"Come on Jade, get a fucking clue!" Beck yelled "He's my BEST FRIEND" he continued "Of course he would tell me if something like that happened"

"It was a mistake, can't you forget it" I said

"You BETRAYED me" Beck screamed

"You BETRAYED me as well!" I yelled "With that SLUT!"

"It was just a study date!" Tori said trying to cover up what really happened

"Save it Tori, we don't need to cover it up" Beck reassured her "We made out all last night. So what are you going to do about it, Jadelyn" Beck said sexily to Tori and angrily to Jade.

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**


	4. Confessions

Chapter 4- Confessions

**(A/N- Sorry for the late update I haven't had access to the internet)**

**General POV**

Jade walked into her house and sat down on the pink fluffy sofa. It always annoyed her how pink and fluffy her house was inside. The only sight of black in this house was in Jade's bedroom, which was all-black and…..

Just then, Jade's mother, Kelly West walked in, interrupting Jade's train of thought.

"Hey, I thought you said you were bringing Beck home for tea?" Kelly said, confused at why there wasn't a fluffy haired boy in her home.

"Me and Beck broke up today!" Jade cried

"Oh, honey I'm so sorry, I didn't know!" Kelly apologized "Why did you breakup. You loved him!"

"He cheated on me and he admitted it" Jade said, on the brink of tears

"With who?" Kelly asked

"Tori flippin' Vega" Jade said angrily "And then he had the cheek to accuse me of cheating on him"

"Why would he say that? Kelly asked

"Because I kissed two guys while I was dating him" Jade said, nonchalantly

"Who?" Kelly asked her daughter

"Robbie Shapiro and Andre Harris" Jade said squirming at the names

"Why?" Kelly asked

"I kissed Robbie in a play" Jade said

"Well, that hardly counts" Kelly said diplomatically "Was your kiss with Andre in a play as well?"

"No" Jade said, disappointed with herself

"Why did you do it?" Kelly said, now getting disappointed

"Well, Andre has a crush on me and one day he told me and I said I sort of liked him and thought he was very talented and we just kissed." Jade rushed her answer.

….

_**To Be Continued…**_


	5. Playing the Game

Chapter 5- Playing the game

**(A/N- I'm BACK!)**

Jade pulled up into the Hollywood Arts car park and got out of her car. As she walked through the main doors of HA, she started thinking about the conversation she had with her mother the previous night. It had really hit home for her and she started thinking about what would happen if her 'secret' spread. It would ruin her life; to have all these people thinking she cheated on the boy she supposedly 'loved'.

Suddenly Jade noticed something that really hurt her heart. Beck and Tori kissing right next to Tori's locker." _Right" _Jade thought _"That's how he wants to play; dirty!" "Well, Beck Oliver two can play that game"_

Jade strode confidently up to Andre and kissed him roughly, pushing him up against his locker. "Whoa, Jade what are you doing?" Andre asked, a little flustered

"I love you Andre" I said, trying to keep up the game

"So, Jade it's true" Beck said walking up to his ex-girlfriend and best friend "You WERE cheating on me!" he screamed

"No I WASN'T!" Jade screamed back, while standing VERY close to Andre

"How come you said you loved him then!" Beck yelled, while holding Tori's hand "You don't just say that to anybody!"

Jade was silent as she asked herself "_Do I love Andre or am I just playing the game?"…._

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**

**(A/N- Sorry for the short chapter but I assure you the next chapter will be longer and will have MUCH MORE DRAMA!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N- Sorry for the late update, I've been blocked recently but I am BACK! By the way this is the last chapter of this story. But don't be sad, I will post the sequel, 'Moving On' soon so keep checking!)**

Chapter 6

Andre walked up to Jade's front door and knocked it. He needed to speak to her, NOW. Just then Mrs. West answered the door.

"Oh, hi Mrs. West" Andre greeted politely

"Oh, hi. Andre right?" Mrs. West asked

"Yes Mrs. West" Andre confirmed

"Ohh, please" Mrs. West laughed "Call me Kelly" she said

"OK, well…um…..is Jade home?" Andre asked "I really need to talk to her"

"Sure, she upstairs, you can just go up" Kelly answered

"Thanks" Andre said politely before walking into the house and up the stairs

_**In Jade's room**_

Jade was sitting on her bed in her room listening to music when there was a knock on the door. Jade opened it and was surprised to see Andre standing there.

"Hi Andre, what brings you here?" Jade asked

"Why did you kiss me?" Andre cut to the chase

Great, this was the question she was trying to avoid. The truth is she didn't know the answer to that question.

"I….I…..I don't know" Jade mumbled

"You don't know" Andre said

"No"

"OK, do you love me?" Andre asked

"I don't know, I guess seeing Beck and Vega being all mushy together just tipped me over the edge" Jade confessed

"So you KISSED me!" Andre said

"Yes" Jade said "It made me feel important again"

"Jade, you are the prettiest girl I know" Andre said stepping a little bit closer to her "So I'm gonna ask again, Do you love me" Andre asked

"Yes, Andre I love you" Jade confessed, grabbing his hand and squeezing it slightly

…..

**(Thank you so much for reading my story. I am currently making a sequel to it called 'Moving On' and will post sometime this week so keep a look out! Also virtual cookie to anyone who reviews this chapter)**


End file.
